


Training Day

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub, Love Bites, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Binary Chara, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Riding Crops, Rimming, Shibari, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: It is training day in the Castle of Lions, or in Keith's bedroom, it isretrainingday, with Pidge at the helm of his retraining.





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday to the wonderful Dante!!! 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this fic! 
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who did a quick Beta for me as soon as I finished typing this up!

**Training Day**

 

Keith was breathing heavy, his body was laced with a red silk rope which held him tight, his arms tied against his back. His cock was hard and straining against his abdomen while his ass was high up in the air. There was the click of heels which echoed through the room causing Keith to shiver. Keith let out a small moan as he felt the hard leather of a crop run along his ass and thighs.

“You know why you are like this?”

Keith whimpered in response.

Pidge gently tapped the crop against Keith’s ass, “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Pidge snapped the crop against Keith’s ass once more, a little sharper this time which stung. 

“Yes…  _ Sir _ .” 

Pidge purred, “Good boy, make sure you keep your legs like this, your hole looks perfect this way.”

They ran their hands along Keith’s spine, their fingers tracing along the lattice work from the rope which they had so eloquently knotted.

“I brought you a present, despite how bad you have been Kitten.” Pidge’s voice was low.

Keith stiffened as he heard the hush sound of the door to his room opening, there was the unmistakable sound of boots tapping against the floor as whoever it was made their way inside. The scent of juniper berries filled Keith’s nostrils, his nose twitching as he realized who it was. Ever since his Galra side had woken up Keith had been noticing little changes in his physiology, including a heightened sense of smell and sex drive. He wanted not just to take control but to be completely consumed, and left breathless. 

“Well isn’t this a nice surprise.” Lotor’s voice washed over Keith making him whimper. “And here I was not certain that I would even show up, aren’t I glad that I took up Pidge’s offer.”

There was a sharp slap across the back of Keith’s thighs making him jump. “You are being complimented pet, thank our guest.”

Keith took a deep breath, “Th - thank you.”

There was another crack of the leather against skin, Keith whimpered, his cock straining as he felt the burn. 

“Louder.” 

“Thank you,  _ sir.” _

“Lotor,” Pidge turned to the exiled Prince, “perhaps you should put that tongue of yours to good use and open up my pet. Get him nice and prepped for me.”

“With pleasure.” Lotor licked his lips at being able to approach the otherwise surly Red Paladin turned Blade.

Keith felt a shiver as new hands began to touch his ass, rough and calloused from years of weilding a sword. Fingers which massaged and dug into his flesh, spreading him open, making Keith moan against the bed sheets. Keith’s back arched, straining against the ropes, as he felt Lotor’s thumb rub against his tight entrance.

Keith hissed as he felt the sharp feeling of teeth which bruised into his ass, he let out a cry as Lotor ran his tongue along his hole. He rutted back against Lotor, moaning as he felt the Prince’s tongue press past the ring of muscle. Lotor sucked, slipping in a finger passed Keith’s rim, scissoring him open, until Keith’s thighs were shaking, his cock leaking profusely.

“You are making an absolute mess of my pet there, Lotor.” Pidge hummed. “You know, pet, I was not pleased when I learned what you tried to do, sacrificing yourself. It is a good thing that you were saved.”

Keith whimpered as Lotor’s fingers brushed up against his prostate, teasing at the hard knot of flesh. 

“You really should be thanking our exiled Prince. Without his help you wouldn’t be here now, enjoying the pleasures only I can allow for you.”

“Thank you,  _ Sir.” _ Keith spoke, his voice strained but clear.

“Good boy.” Pidge smiled, enjoying the view of their boyfriend being taken apart by the alien Prince. They could feel themselves getting wetter by the second, and couldn’t wait to be able to start thrusting deep inside his ass with the new toy they had discovered last time the team had gone to the space mall. 

Pidge walked over to the bed, their heels making a resounding click with each step. They knew how much Keith loved the look, how the tall stilettos would accentuate their firm calves and change the way they walked, causing them to swing their hips that bit more. Pidge checked the bindings along Keith’s body, making sure that in his movements there wasn’t any where that was pinching or cutting off circulation, making adjustments until they were certain that everything was alright. 

Pidge then looked to Lotor, who was kneeling now, their three fingers pumping into Keith, twisting and spreading him open with a slick sound. They smirked, cocking their head, “Would you like the honour of fucking him first?”

Pidge watched the flurry of emotions pass over Lotor’s face, and the faint deeper violet which coloured his skin. “Truly?”

Pidge nodded, “Be my guest. Stretch him wide on that alien cock of yours.”

“With pleasure.” Lotor purred. 

Pidge watched as Lotor hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his lounge pants, pulling them down to expose his cock. Pidge licked her lips looking at the thick erection that was a deeper shade of purple than the rest of his body. His cock had ridges and knots along it that they could only assume felt delicious rubbing against a person’s inner walls. 

“Did you need any lube?”

Lotor chuckled, stroking himself a few times, Pidge watches as his cock excreted a thick viscous fluid. 

“Handy.” Pidge was impressed. They definitely wanted to take a ride on him at some point. 

Pidge watched how Lotor pressed himself against Keith’s twitching hole, the way he sighed as the tip of his cock pushed past the ring of muscle. Keith moaned as he felt Lotor enter him, the way that his his cock rubbed against his insides. The fact that he wasn’t able to move was infuriating, and seemed to heighten his sensitivity. 

“Let’s put that mouth of yours to some use pet.” Pidge spoke, their voice low and heedy. 

Keith sighed with pleasure as Pidge positioned themselves with their legs spread open for Keith to enjoy. Pidge moaned as they felt Keith run his tongue along their clit, the vibration of his hum of pleasure radiating up their spine. 

“Yes,” Pidge threw their head back, their fingers tangling in Keith’s hair encouraging to suck at their opening.

There was a rumble of approval from Lotor who began to pound harder into the half Galra below him. He couldn’t believe his luck when the Green Paladin had come up to him with this proposal. From the moment he had set eyes on the surly Keith, he had wanted to have him underneath him. The way Keith tightened around his cock? Never had he felt so connected with a partner. He let his fingers dig into the rope laced hips below him, growling as he picked up his pace, pounding deep inside.

Pidge came with a soft cry, their body shuddering as the orgasm washed over them. Keith continued to gently lick along their opening, lapping up the slick juices which were dripping from them. He whimpered slightly as Pidge tugged at his hair pulling his face away.

“No more pet.” Pidge slid from the bed, pulling out a toy.

Lotor watched as Pidge fitted one end inside themselves so that they had now a long and thick cock, which was covered in ridges and knobs. The thought of feeling that penetrating into Keith afterwards was just what took Lotor over the edge. As his fingers pressed bruises into Keith’s hips the exiled Prince came deep inside, emptying every last drop into the smaller man. Carefully, Lotor pulled out, enjoying the way that Keith moaned and the sight of his cum dripping from his hole. 

There was a smart slap against Lotor’s ass, “Shift over. Thank you for prepping my pet so well.”

Lotor’s eyebrows rose up, “My pleasure, truly.”

Lotor shifted over and sat against the headboard so he could watch the smallest Paladin overwhelm their partner. Pidge positioned themselves between Keith’s thighs, their petit hands grabbing at his hips, adding to the bruising that were forming from Lotor. They used a small bit of lube, slicking up the cock, lining themselves to up. 

Pidge thrust deep inside, Keith let out a satisfied moan as he was filled once more, the sound of the silicon gliding against his cum filled walls echoed in the room. “You feel so good pet.”

Pidge leaned forward, thrusting deep inside Keith, their hand wrapping around his otherwise neglected cock which was leaking precum. 

“Oh pet, you are so wet.” Pidge purred, their hand stroking up and down his erection. “Are you going to cum for me?” 

“Yes,  _ Sir _ , if you want me to.” Keith moaned. 

Pidge picked up their pace, feeling a second orgasm build with each thrust. “Fuck, yes. Cum for me.”

Pidge’s hips shuddered as they felt their orgasm hit, Keith clenching down as he too covered Pidge’s hand with hot cum. Keith was breathing heavily, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, the silk ropes digging into his skin with each shift of movement. Pidge pulled out, their strap-on now covered in fluids, needing to be cleaned well. Pidge smiled. The alien toy did not disappoint, pleasing both them and their partner. 

Pidge ran their hands along Keith, “I am going to remove these ropes pet.”

Keith whimpered slightly.

“Aww pet, are you wanting it longer?”

“Yes, Sir. If you want it.”

Pidge smirked their hand massaging his ass, “As much as I would like to, I think it is time. You were such a good boy.”

Pidge crooned at Keith as they carefully removed the ropes, massaging his skin to help bring back the blood flow, kissing the indentations gently. As Pidge dealt with the rope, Lotor took it upon himself to get a washcloth from the ensuite to assist in cleaning up Keith, who was murmuring incoherently, making pleasant sounds of one who was close to sleep.

He watched as Pidge removed their stilettos, placing them beside the bed alongside the rope and other toys. He smiled and bowed towards them, “Thank you for a very pleasant experience, Green Paladin.”

Pidge looked up as they petted Keith’s hair gently their eyes soft, “Thank you for agreeing, I hope we can do it again sometime.”

“It would be an honour.” Lotor bowed once more then stepped out of the room, leaving the pair to their own world, comforting each other before the inevitable moment of one needing to return to the front lines. As there was still a war happening, and quiet moments such as these were precious and few. 

Hopefully when he became Emperor, there would be more of these moments and less fighting. But first he had to take care of his father and the witch...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
